The Metal-Knights
Origin Little is known about this curious group of warriors, other than they come from the eastern sea and mean business. Their leader, Lord Metal Knight, is overseeing operations to conquer Gielinor for it's vast expanse of resources. The second in command, simply known as "The Captain" does gruesome experiments on the native wildlife of Gielinor, including humans. His true motives remain unknown to all but himself. The Metal-Knights commandeer an airship that goes by the name "The Axe", though the Captain is constantly complaining about how generic the name is. The Axe is often flying ominously over a Gielinorian area or in the Hangar. The Axe The Axe is a flying battleship, nearly 20 meters in length. It floats using technology similar to that of the clan citadel, and is given thrust by fire elementals trapped in the engine which are put into an upset state by being overloaded with magical energy. The Axe itself is made of thin steel sheets welded together. The Axe has two wings, 10 meters in length, on each side which are used for balance and control. There is a tower-like structure located on the deck, which houses the bridge, Lord Metal Knight's and the Captain's personal quarters, and the main cannon. The main cannon fires a blast of magical energy and an iron ball at the same time or individually, each being around two meters in diameter. Along with these, there are six cannons on each side of the Axe which fire spells of medium-low strength. These take fuel to use, and are often used sparingly as a result, The Axe is powered by a reactor, which uses magical energy acquired from runecrafting altars and the Hangar's fuel depot. This area is usually unstable and shaking violently, constantly on the verge of exploding. The Bilge serves as a prison and the Captain's laboratory, which he often uses to dissect and combine innocent Gielinorian natives. There are several cages and a surgical table large enough to fit two adult dragons on. The Hangar Located within the eastern sea, the Hangar serves as the Metal-Knights' base of operations. It is off-limits to all that come within the Axe's targeting range. It is underground, and covered by two iron flaps. Current Crew *Lord Metal Knight/Leader *The Captain/Sky Captain of the Axe Deceased. *Naudez/Sky Captain of the Axe *Lord Jabari/Squad Leader *"The Warden"/Warden of the bilge and first to die in case of emergency *Vladimir/Squad Leader *Logan the Gnome/Minion *Phoenix/Navigator *Snorri the Dwarf/Maintenance *Ahzoh/Archmage Commander *Small Boss/Spec ops trooper *Solid Serpent/Spec ops trooper Deceased. *White Fox/Former Death Lotus assassin Killed in action. *Bruce/Commander of the spec ops troopers *Gk'rath/Spec ops trooper *Slisek/spec ops trooper *Manfred von Hubbub Peter/Chef/Generic Minion *Wo Dao/Tailgunner Current Plans *Repair the hangar Gallery Oofo.png|A closeup of Bruce. The captain.png|The former captain of the axe. Axe soldier.png|a metal knight soldier. Lord Metal Knight.png|Lord metal knight the leader of the metal knights. Smallboss1.png|Small boss. Bruce1.png|Bruce the commander of the spec ops troopers. AhzohUltima.png|Portrait of The Archmage Commander, Ahzoh Aviansezr Gladyrius, who has remained hidden for some time. Manfred von Hubbub Peter.jpg|Manfred von Hubbub Peter, womanizer and chef. Metal knights extras. = Category:Antagonist Category:Faction Category:Plots Category:Military Category:Organization Category:Eastern Lands